Plans Gone Astray
by Rmito
Summary: What happens when a US black ops Team seeks the source of the infection to find out it started in no where other than Japan. With seamingly no intel will the Team get to the bottom of it all or will they fall short at the finish line. AU Mature Language and suggestive themes Possible Lemons in further Chapters


**Author's note**: Alright so here is my first story written by myself. I first wrote this a year ago so please critic as much as possible I want this to become a work I am proud of.

**Disclaimer: **Also I do not own High school of The Dead nor do I own anything from the Metal Gear Series, also all Characters of unit FOXHOUND are my OCs, thank you.

The Arc of the Covenant, a class III carrier had slowly broken through the waves of Tokonosu City in Japan. A lone figure stood on the observation deck as she looked down the sights of her SAKO TRG22 with a high powered scope and bi-pod.

"Linda to Fox lead, we're 4 miles off Tokonosu'scoast and I don't see any harbor to bring the rig in, seems like we're going to have to ride the Zodiac in, how copy?" she reported into her wireless headset.

"Good copy, Fox 4 tell the others to assemble on deck so we can set out, over" A voice over the radio replied into her ear.

As she began to descend from the tower Linda was perched on she mumbled to herself "Linda do this, Linda do that, why do I feel like I'm doing all the work and this op hasn't even started yet?"

Down below, back in the military grade command room of the Arc of the Covenant, Lt. Snake Nightshade was busy toying with the New Solid Eye system the techs made for him to allow better tactical data reading. In his personal opinion the new piece of nextgen technology was just a fancy eye patch. Sighing to himself to listen to his subordinate Fox 2 or otherwise known as Koga, the two seemed to be debating over some of the mission details.

"No sergeant we are not to engage with locals and I know its bullshit but we need to assess the situation in Japan for the Higher ups" Stated Snake in a tone filled with authority.

"Sir, we may better yet understand the situation if we find could find a survivor holdout and observe from there." Koga tried to make Snake see reason.

"Fuck it!... fine if it happens it happens, however I still believe we are to avoid locals. To preserve the integrity of the data. We are more than capable to find a suitable place for the night to hold up. Then after our 36 hour window we will return the ship to and call this op over." Replied Snake, clearly annoyed.

Koga sighed it wasn't the victory he was looking for but then again it was better than nothing. "So when are we off lieutenant?" Koga asked Snake's response was thus "Linda just finished searching for an anchor point for the ship and couldn't find one so were going in by inflatable and huffing it from there."

Back down in the crew corners a slightly peeved Linda walked into the team's quarters to hoping to find her team gearing up. "Wow!, how come nobody is getting ready?" she asked directing her question to the behemoth Specialist Rico.

"Well Loca if u paid attention to anything other than your riffle you would have heard the LT call for a overnight crew only" Rico nonchalantly said as he picked up his Savage Arms Stevens 350 Pump Field shotgun. He was then slammed in the face by a fire extinguisher that was hanging by the door Linda had previously walked in through. Moments later, 6 people were closing in on the Japanese shore.

"This is Lt. Snake Nightshade commencing the operation, will radio checkup in 1200 hrs" Snake said as he scanned the team he assembled. As the inflatable zodiac skimmed over the waters he couldn't help but look over at the tagalongs given to him by High Command they were two intelligence operatives Dante and Momoko, they both who were the same rank as he was. He was confused that they would be under his command for this op. Seeing how he had no knowledge of how they worked and not for the first time wondered what they would offer on the job or if they would need constant babysitting. Based on how they carried themselves without worry they should be fine.

He at least had his Analyst Koga with him so he knew they shouldn't be too many surprises with whatever came their way. Snake also looked at his Sniper and the Teams Behemoth, who for some reason cringed with every move Linda made. _She must have hit him again with something hard and something that was very painful. Good god… he felt like he was a babysitter more than a team leader at times._

Snake was broken away from his musings when he Heard Dante say" Touchdown in 90 seconds". All Snake thought to himself was _this guy is all Business and no play_ chuckleing to himself. As he laughed, the commander spotted a blinding bright light in the sky and then heard the engine die out, followed by a low rumble from the ship. As well as a loud squelch from over the com lines.

_WTF was that?_ Snake began to radio the boat to see what the hell was going on, only to realize that his radio was dead. Koga looked at Snake with a look of sheer annoyance "Boss please tell me that u can contact the ship?" Snake slowly shook his head as Koga looked up at the Sky. "Dude I think we were just EMP'd"

"Shit we're dead in the water…alright people grab a paddle and let's get to shore, the mission still stands, we are professionals so here is the deal make it to shore so we can see how bad this pooch is screwed." with that said Snake reached for a paddle and indicated for the rest to do the same. _Just my luck to have an Op fuck up before he even got his boots on solid ground._

When the team made it to shore there was no one to be seen or heard at all. With Linda on over watch Snake and Rico pulled the boat out of the water and stashed it while Koga and the others checked what gear was still useable. With their craft stashed they then dumped a majority of their equipment on the shore next to the boat.

"Ok team, tread lightly and stay out of sight, we have little to no Intel on the infected and we have no idea now bad Tokonosu got hit." Snake whispered to the team. Gradually the team slowly traversed down a street, there was a lot of debris in the streets and everything was deserted. There was however not a lack of blood on the ground around them.

The crimson color had painted doorways, smashed windows, and the few cars they did see had signs of struggle in them. The team moved quickly and quietly as professional as they could be, all vectors of approach were watched and they still saw nothing. A cold feeling was working its way up Snake's spine as they progressed further into the city. He had no idea just how big of a shit storm he was walking his team into...

**Ok so remake and going to be redone thanks to **countdownshot **who will fix my horrible grammar and help with the general work.**


End file.
